So Fabulous Fan Service
by Huaduo
Summary: Ma toute première fanfic. L'histoire se situe dans le premier tome de Gravitation.Après une petite déprime de Shuichi à cause de l'homme du parc, Hiro decide de faire le premier pas... yaoi


-1**So fabulous, Fan Service…**

**By Huaduo**

« il existe une loi plus forte que le destin.

Les larmes et les cris sont vains face à cette force irrésistible…

Absurde, mais qui procure un plaisir si intense…

La loi de «L'Amour » . »

**Jour 1: ** « Fête du Lycée J-2 »

Shûichi et Hiro étaient dans leur salle de classe lorsque tout a coup, déboula Maiko, la sœur de la peluche au cheveux rose, avec une expression de colère à faire pâlir un éléphant, la tigresse se défoula sur son frère car il n'avait pas finit sa chanson et n'avait pas décider du nom de son groupe pour la fête de leur lycée, il leur fallait faire vite, il ne leur restait que deux jour…

Après les quelques propositions douteuse de Hiro pour le nom du groupe, Shûichi décida qu'il finiraient les chansons durant son cour d'histoire…

Évidement, par un hasardeux hasard… il ne put les terminer et les effaça par inadvertance de son synthé… Après une tentative de suicide collectif avec son synthé, (c'est bien connu, un musicien vit par son synthé, meurs avec son synthé… Enfin je crois…) Shuichi se résigna à apprendre la nouvelle a sa soeur.

Résultat, pas de musique pour eux et punition made in Maiko…

**Nuit: **« Une rencontre inattendu » (FdL: J-0,5)

La nuit magique où Shuichi rencontra Yuki, (je la raconte une fois de plus)

_-- Rembobinage --_

_-Non je suis l'écrivain ! C'est moi qui décide de ce qui arrive !-_

Shuichi marchait dans un parc complètement désert de nuit, pensif - et parce qu'il faisait froid - il éternuât et comme par magie, c'est paroles pour sa chanson, s'envolèrent et forcement, il courut après elles…  
Elles tombèrent dans les mains d'un homme

_(Taadaaadaaaam -musique qui fait peur-)_

Un grand blond au yeux jaunes (_mmm… Il est ténééébre… )_ attrapa le bout de papier volant et prit d'une curiosité déconcertante, les lut.  
Il se rapprochât de Shûichi et lui adressa un

_« Zéro Talent »_

Il y a de quoi être déconcerter non ? Après ce terrible affront un Shuichi en pleure vint sonner chez son hiro-chan d'amour qu'il connaissait depuis le commencement du monde , qui dis-je ! De l'univers !

Il fila chez son ami en renversant quelques piétons au passage.  
_"Non mais est ce que on peut vous dit « zéro talent » comme sa ? Sans explication !"_ pensa-t-il.  
_"C'est inadmissible ! I-na-dmi-cible !"_

-_Chez Hiro-_

Hiro allant ouvrir la porte et voyant son ami en pleure affalé sur le sol, le fit rentrer et l'assit sur son lit.  
_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_ fit Hiro, innocemment  
_« Non merci »_ répondit Shûichi en pleurnichant  
_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Toujours déprimé par le fait qu'on ne chante pas à la fête du lycée ?  
-Non c'est un type dans le parc… »_  
Nakano outré par les parole de Shûichi, le prit dans ses bras  
_" Mon pauvre Shuichi… Il t'a fait du mal ?  
-Non non… enfin… il m'a dit des choses blessantes…  
- Tu a l'âme sensible… les choses obscènes t'impressionne…  
- Non c'est pas sa ! J'ai éternué et mes parole ce sont envolé, ce type les a lut et m'a dit que j'avais aucun talent !  
- Il devait être jaloux de toi…"_  
avec une voix de petit garçon apeuré  
_- Hiro…  
- Je suis avec toi mon Shuichi… »_  
Hiro passa sa main sous le blouson fin de Shûichi et le serra très fort dans ses bras, lorsqu'il entendit un petit ronflement…  
Shuichi, épuisé par cet excès d'émotion, c'était endormit sur l'épaule de son ami Nakano.

Fête Du lycée: « So Fabulous, Fan Service »  
Hiro et Shûichi tenait un stand de dessin, une chose de très barbante quand tout ce qui vous intéresse appartient au domaine musical…  
_« Hiro… j' m'ennuie…  
- Le concert a déjà commencé…Tu veux aller voir ?  
- On peux aller voir… Juste pour ne pas mourir idiot…Et c'est un bon prétexte pour échapper à ce travail passablement inutile…Mais il faut trouver des remplaçantes…  
- ufufufu… »_  
Hiro interpella deux jeunes filles qui passaient par là… Ce geste n'était pas anodin, Nakano pensait bien pouvoir profiter de son Shuichi une fois ces jeunes filles embobinées, ainsi ils s'adonnèrent aux joies du fan service…  
Il tenait Shuichi par la taille et le tenait serrer contre lui. Quant à Shuichi, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Nakano et frotta sensuellement son index contre le torse si excitant de Hiro…

_« Mmm… Nous somme très embêter »_ commença Shuichi  
_« On aimerait bien être un peu seul tout les deux…Vous pourriez tenir le stand à notre place ? »_  
Les jeunes filles, si crédules, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée et de pousser des cris qui signifieraient:  
« Ce sont des vrais ! » ou « Kyaaah kyaaah » mais encore « c'est merveilleux… »  
Pour en rajouter une couche, Hiro lécha tendrement l'oreille de Shûichi qui lui se mit à rougir en gémissant: « Mmm non Hiro pas ici… »  
Cet ainsi que Shuichi et Hiro partir vers le gymnase… Cependant…

Derrière le Gymnase  
_« Shuichi ! »_ fit Hiro et le retenant par le bras  
_« Qui a-t-il Hiro ? » _demanda Shuichi, naïf et innocent  
Hiro s'approcha de lui et colla Shuichi contre le mur du gymnase, il commença à le lécher tendrement sur le cou…  
_« La dernière fois tu dormais, je n'ai pas put te le dire… »_ commença Hiro  
_« Hiro arrête je… »_ l'interrompit la petite tête rose  
_« Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ai envie de toi Shu-chan, je veut t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »_ Hiro mit sa main sous le t-shirt de Shuichi et la posa sur son torse  
_« Hiro, je… »_ Shindou n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Nakano lui avait enlever son t-shirt et commençait à défaire son pantalon  
_« Arrête Hiro, ce n'est pas bien… »_  
Hiro avait maintenant mit Shuichi en caleçon, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable et désiré par Nakano, Ce dernier passa à la phase suivante, en embrassant le torse de Shuichi tout en ramenant sa main de sa cuisse vers ses fesses de chanteur débutant.  
Maintenant, sa main pénètre son caleçon et se raidit sur les formes si expressives de Shindou  
_« Mais Hiro, que vont dire les autres , on est des hommes ! »_  
_« Laisse tomber, je me fiche des autres, je ne veux que toi… »_  
Hiro plongea sa langue entre les lèvres de Shindou et lancat le caleçon de celui ci derrière lui, Shuichi dans son plus simple appareil se laissai aller , et s'abandonna au plaisir charnel que lui offrait un des plus beau bishonen du lycée , son ami de toujours Hiroshi Nakano…  
Le dernier mot qui sortit d'entre ces lèvres furent:  
_« Je t'aime aussi, Hiro… »_


End file.
